


Our Adventures

by Cherryblossomskye



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Bucky Barnes.reader, Captain America, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, I wanted there to be a hammok in it so I put one of my most wanted dates on there!, hammoking under a dock:), how ever you say it :D, or pier, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryblossomskye/pseuds/Cherryblossomskye
Summary: You give Bucky a thorough tour of California:)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James Buchanan Barnes/reader, james barnes/reader
Kudos: 4





	Our Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 1,069
> 
> Warnings: TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF SO MUCH FLUFF LIKE ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE.
> 
> Prompt: “Bucky & reader heading to California for a bit and reader showing him around her favorite spots in the Bay”

Golden was the color of the ground you and Bucky stood on. Golden were the color of your eyes as you looked into his bright blue ones. The way he looked at you made your heart flutter. Not only have you missed him, you were in love with him. “I’ve missed you Buck. It’s been too long.” You whispered in his ear. He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and said “It has dove. Too, too long.” He pulled you into a warm hug and took in your scent. He loved the way you smelled. It was comforting to him. You both pulled back. He smiled as he gently ran his fingers down your cheek and rested his hand on your jaw. Inch by inch, slowly he leaned in barely brushing his lips against yours. You made the final push.

Your lips against his was the best feeling. You had never been so happy! It had been 3 years since you had moved to Tallahassee. 3 long years that Bucky was living in California with Steve. You had lived there with him for a while, but school had drug you away from the love of your life. But now that you are back, all you want to do is show Bucky around the places you haven’t shown him yet. There are TOO many places to show him! You think of your favorite places. also some well known places would be: The Golden Gate Bridge, Pier 39, Santa Cruz Boardwalk, Santana row. You **had** to show him Mission Beach! You could take him on the Ferris Wheel, or the Rollercoaster, and of course the Pier there as well.

The first place was The Golden Gate Bridge. You knew there was another bridge somewhere else in the world that you could do this, but you wanted to do this here. You took a lock and key and went with Bucky. You both took the lock, and clamped it shut against the bars of the bridge. He kissed your nose, and you both threw the key into the water down below. Your love was now bound at that bridge.

The Peir was next. Specifically _under_ the pier. You both had bought hammocks earlier so you knew what you were doing! He helped you string on hammock from one post to another. You helped him with his as well. As you hung, you thought of the memories. And you thought of why you love this place so much. “Hey Buck?” You questioned. “Ya dove?” You smiled at the nick name he had for you. “I wanted to ask you something.” He sat up in his hammock a little bit and faced you. “What’s up?” You say up as well and said “Did you miss this? You know, the little dates we use to have?” He chuckled and said “I never forgot them dove. I have been waiting for you to come back for a long time. And now that you are back, I have never been happier. And I have never been here. I am always up for a new idea for prop- more dates.” He quickly corrected himself.

You smirked and said “What was that last part? You said something before the ‘more dates’ part.” He made a confused face and acted as if nothing was said. “What are you talkin’ about dove? For future dates, I would gladly take you here.” You smiled and said “You totally were going to say proposals weren’t you??” You accused. He said “Pffft no!” You laughed and said “You, Bucky Barnes are a terrible lier. Now please tell me what you were going to say!” He smirked and got out of his hammock. He helped you out of yours. “What are you doing Barnes?” You questioned with a giggle. “Dove, you caught me red handed. I have waited too long for this to happen. _Way too long.”_ You were confused. You asked “Buck what is happening?” He quickly kissed your lips and said “This is cheese, but you have been gone for too long. And when I first met you, I knew you were the one.” You covered your mouth with your hands as you soon caught onto what was happening. He continued “Will you make me even more happy, and complete my life and marry me?”

You were speechless. This day was supposed to be a day of you showing him around your favorite spots. But this day turned out to be a lot more than you bargained for. Yet this was the day you have been dreaming of. You smiled as he took out the ring and bent down on one knee. You nodded your head as tears filled your eyes. “Y-yes Bucky. Yes I will marry you!” He stood up and slid the ring on the finger of your left hand. _**It was a perfect fit.**_ You looked closer at it and said “Buck this is beauti-” He quickly cut you off by pressing his lips onto yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist. You both smiled into the kiss. You thought to yourself _‘I am marrying the love of my life. I am marrying the love of my life’_ It was a dream come true! You have wanted this all your life and you finally got it.

As he pulled away he said “You are so beautiful Y/n. You have always been in my mind since the day you left for college. I’m so proud of you. And now that we are going to be married, I get to go with you everywhere!” You chuckled and said “Everywhere it is. Everywhere there is a new adventure, you will be there. And I thank you for that. I love you so much Bucky. **All** , of you. I hope you know that.” He kissed you once again and pulled you into another hug. He **was** going to lift you back into your hammock, but a bigger than average wave came rushing towards you both. It smashed its way into yours and Buckys legs. You let out a small Yelp and jumped into Buckys arms. You laughed and said looking at his reaction to you “WHAT?? It was cold ok?” Once again he leaned in and kissed you “WITH PASSION” ~~(sorry I couldn’t help but quote his interview lmao)~~ And said “Dove, where ever we are, you are always welcome in these arms.”


End file.
